


I love you... now how do I tell you?

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: (except not really), Freed loves Laxus, Laxus loves him back, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, but doesn’t know what to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: 33 failed love letters, now in the garbage, aren’t helping Laxus figure out how to confess his feelings to Freed. Neither is just sitting, thinking about how much he loves him. But he’s doing it anyways.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	I love you... now how do I tell you?

“I love you... now how do I tell you?”

Laxus is awkward when it comes to emotions. At least, the soft ones. The ones like gentleness, affection... love. He doesn’t know how to express them. Not that he doesn’t want to, it’s just he doesn’t know how. It’s embarrassing. It’s hard. 

He’s shy, in that sense. Although he’d never ever admit it.

So when Freed looks at him—and Laxus knows he looks at him—he always looks away. The adoration in Freed’s eyes is too much to bear.

Freed has never hidden his feelings. Never been ashamed of them either. He’s shown his love in every possible way and more. He’s said it, time and time again. He’s followed Laxus loyally everywhere and literally anywhere. And even when Laxus was wrong, Freed supported him anyways. Freed has always trusted him. Always loved him. 

Laxus isn’t sure when Freed’s love started, or when he noticed it. Maybe it’s always been there and it just took a little while for Laxus to see it. 

He sees it now. And it leaves him breathless, unsure of what to do.

No matter what, Freed’s love for him never once burned out. Everyday, it seems to just get stronger and stronger. Even now, it’s burning brightly. 

Laxus genuinely doesn’t know why Freed loves him. 

He’s tattered and torn at the seams, his hands have hurt, and he’s made so many mistakes. He’s so screwed up. So broken. 

Yet Freed loves him like he’s whole, like he’s all Freed has ever wanted or needed. 

Laxus is awkward when it comes to emotions. So, so awkward. 

But he knows why his heart races whenever Freed is around. 

He knows why his soul pulses when Freed smiles. 

He knows why he wants to hold Freed’s hand, why he wants to run his fingers through Freed’s hair, why he wants to hold Freed in his arms. 

He knows what it means.

He’s in love with Freed too. Possibly even more so than Freed is with him.

Now, if only Laxus could figure out a way to tell him without messing it up. 33 failed love letters in the garbage aren’t gonna help him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate it, even if you didn’t like it. :)


End file.
